evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Amulet Staff
The Amulet Staff which also known as the Staff of Shinnok, is a golden sceptre once crafted by the hands of the fallen Elder God Lord Shinnok and used as his custom weapon in Mortal Kombat 4. The Amulet Staff is also used to increase the already-immense magic of the Sacred Amulet. It is an ornate scepter with only 2 prongs almost shaped like bull horns, giving it somewhat a bit devilish facade. It made only one appearance with its black handle in the middle and 4 prongs on both sides (with one shaped both half a triangle-like arrow underneath the oval circle at the bottom, and one shaped like an Greek alphabet letter). The amplification of the amulet's abilities increase to the point of pure and virtually unlimited power, perhaps even omnipotence. The Staff of Shinnok along with the Amulet placed on it can grant it's wielder the power to teleport anywhere, even in time. The Amulet Staff's true origin and history is linked to those of the Amulet of Shinnok itself. But like the Amulet itself, the Staff, due to the darkness of Lord Shinnok resonating in it, can also influence and corrupt any individual who wield it, instilling in him or her a dark and tyrannical personality, seeking only power or order. The Staff of Shinnok was another treasure considered as sacred within the dark faith of the Brotherhood of Shadows, who followed the fallen Elder God's every whim. Shinnok, especially in the Mortal Kombat universe uses his Amulet and even his Staff Combined in his furious millennia-old fight against the just thunder god Lord Raiden as his chosen Earthrealm warriors (3 Shaolin warriors Liu Kang, Kung Lao, and Kai, movie superstar Johnny Cage, and 2 Special Forces lieutenants Sonya Blade and Jax Briggs) and their allies (such as the wind good Fujin, Princess Kitana and the Edenian Knights, and Prince Goro and the Shokan people) are the only thing standing between Shinnok's Army of Darkness and the annihilation of other the Elder Gods and all the realms. Fortunately, he failed (due to the necromancer Quan Chi switched the real Sacred Amulet of Shinnok with an exact duplicate, a fake he used to trick his dark master) and was sent back to the depths of Netherrealm whence he came from. What became of the Amulet Staff of Shinnok and the dangerous mystical powers it holds, even after the recent demolition of the Cathedral of Shinnok beneath the Netherrealm Palace by Earthrealm's Special Forces and the involvement of Kronika the Keeper of Time and her dangerous allies under her command including Lady Cetrion the Elder Goddess of Virtue (daughter of Kronika and Shinnok's sister as well as her yang to his yin for the sake of the balance of the realms) in the Mortal Kombat universe's alternate current timeline, remains a mystery. Gallery Lord Shinnok.jpg|Lord Shinnok, the Fallen Elder God. Lord Shinnok's Amulet Staff.jpg|thumb|300px|The Amulet Staff combined with the Amulet of Shinnok and wielded by Lord Shinnok himself. The Amulet Staff.jpg|The Amulet Staff Lord Shinnok with his Amulet Staff.jpg|The fallen Elder God Shinnok with the Amulet Staff, another of his most prized creations. The Amulet Staff of Shinnok.png|The Amulet Staff as seen in Mortal Kombat 11. Trivia *The Amulet Staff made an appearance as one of Lord Shinnok's fighting styles in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. *It is also sometimes known as the "Amulet Staff of Shinnok". Category:Weapons Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Magic Category:Paranormal Category:Teleportation Category:Dimensional Travel Category:Villainous Symbolism Category:Elementals Category:Satanism Category:Dark Forms Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Necromancy Category:Lovecraftian Objects